La fuerza en tu interior
by Fire-Queen1
Summary: Historia creada después de la boda fallida y después de terminar el secundario. Akane se encuentra desidida a sacar su fuerza y no ser débil, cuando llega un chico apuesto a su vida. ¿que hará Ranma? ¿podrá decir sus sentimientos y quedarse con Akane?
1. chapter 1

_Quiero comentarles que soy nueva en esto... Asi que me disculpo por algun error de ortografia o algun nombre mal escrito. Subo esta primera parte, Ojalá les agrade. Saludos..._ _PD: En esta parte no aparece Nabiki porque se supone que esta en la universidad y no me parecio que podia ser importante su presencia en ella._

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SERIE RANMA 1/2 NO ME PERTENECEN. SON DE RUMIKO TAKASHI**

Era un sábado por la mañana cuando akane miraba por la ventana. Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado.. una boda arruinada, locas obsesionadas con su prometido, una familia entrometida y un idiota como novio que lo único que hacía era insultarle y negarle lo que dijo en jusenkyo.

Pensó en olvidarse de todo y tratar de emprender una vida más positiva alejándose de lo que la hacía sentirse mal, así que se propuso entrenar para lograr esa fuerza que duo-chan le demostró que tenía escondido en su interior. Analizó la situación muy fríamente, su prometido no la consideraba una fuerte peleadora, las demás autoproclamadas "prometidas" la veían débil, su padre nunca se molestó en entrenarla correctamente y ahora que terminó el secundario y estaba de vacaciones, era una jovencita de 18 años con tiempo suficiente para entrenar.

Justo cuando había tomado la determinación de irse con su mochila, observó que un camión de mudanza se estacionaba en frente de su casa y un joven alto de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes se acercaba al dojo.

-Kasumi- Buenos días, en que puedo servirle? -dijo Kasumi con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Buenos días , me llamo Haru Miyomoto y soy nuevo en el vecindario. Veo que tienen un dojo y me gustaría practicar.

-Kasumi- oh! Ya veo, venga con migo por favor, le diré a mi padre que es el que se encarga del dojo

-Haru- muchas gracias!

Kasumi lo condujo hasta el comedor en donde estaba Soun, Genma y Ranma desayunando.

-Kasumi- papá un muchacho quiere venir a practicar en el dojo.

-Soun- que??? pasa, siéntate por favor! Como te llamas? Hace mucho que no hay alumnos nuevos- dijo sonriente- dime, algunas vez practicaste alguna arte marcial?

-Haru- Me llamo Haru Miyomoto y practique kunfu desde pequeño. Me gustaría aprender el estilo libre.- dijo mostrando una amable sonrisa.

-Soun- ahh ya veo..y de donde provienen?

-Haru- venimos de Tokio señor, a mi padre no le gusta mucho el ruido y se cansó de la vida allá, así que pidió a la compañía que lo trasladen a una zona más tranquila.

-Soun- Si, muchos se mudan por esa razón.

En ese momento Akane baja y se acerca para saber de quien eran esas voces

-Akane- Hola, soy Akane Tendo. Mucho gusto. - dijo mostrando una hermosa sonrisa y acomodando su cabello atrás de la oreja.

-Haru- El gusto es mío, me llamo Haru Miyomoto.

Haru no puedo evitar sonrojarse y pensó en todas las maneras de conquistarla o por lo menos acercarse más a ella . Ranma noto de inmediato esa mirada boba que le había dirigido, con los años viendo a los admiradores de Akane ya tenía práctica en identificar esas miradas y después de lo de jusenkyo no podía dejar de sentir celos.

Le molestaba que otro se le acerqué con dobles intenciones y sabía que Akane ya no era la niña de 16 años, ahora había dejado los vestidos largos por shorts y faldas cortas con musculosas y remeras algo más escotadas. Dejo crecer su cabello hasta los hombros y a usar un poco de maquillaje, dejando a varios mirándola cuando camina en la calle.

Tenía que admitir que se podía admirar más su figura y que el cabello largo la hacía ver muy hermosa.

-Ranma- Yo soy Ranma Saotome y soy el heredero de la escuela Saotome combate de estilo libre!.

-Haru- vaya!.. tu prácticas aquí?, debes saber mucho.

-Ranma- No sólo práctico aquí, también vivo aquí!

-Haru- de verdad? Bueno, entonces nos veremos seguido porque quiero aprender.

-Akane- a si? Que bueno.

-Haru- tu también prácticas Akane? - pregunto con un leve sonrojo.

-Akane- si, desde pequeña. Soy la heredera del dojo Tendo.

-Haru- Me gustaría practicar con tigo si no es molestia.

Ranma que observaba la charla, se aguantaba para no explotar y llevarse a Akane a cualquier lado. Era capaz de insultarla para que se enoje y se vaya para que no este con Haru. En eso, se le cruzo una idea.

-Ranma- de verdad crees que ella puede ser buen oponente? Es torpe, lenta y con fuerza bruta, además...

No terminó de hablar porque un enorme mazo se entrello con su cabeza.

-Soun- jajaja bueno eres bienvenido Haru.- dijo Soun para disminuir la tensión del ambiente.

-Haru- Gracias Señor. -dijo inclinandose en señal de respeto y luego dirigió su mirada a Akane. - me extraña que ese chico diga eso de ti.

-Akane- El siempre lo hace para molestarme, no le hagas caso.- dijo mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa

-Haru- No..lo digo enserio.. - y la empezó a ver fijo, como si estubiera analizando su alma.

Akane se empezó a sentir nerviosa hasta que se sintió hipnotizada por esos ojos verdes. No pudo moverse, sólo se preguntó porque esos ojos podían ver a travez de ella.

Ranma no dudo en reaccionar y ponerse entre ellos haciendo que Akane volviera en si y Haru lo miro enojado y dijo

-Haru- Ella tiene mucho poder, porque dices eso?

-Ranma- a que te refieres? No controla su fuerza y siempre tengo que salvarla. - dijo cruzando sus brazos en su pecho y mirando a un lado.

-Haru- De ser así entonces es porque no la entrenaron como se debe, pero ella puede ser igual de fuerte que tu.

-Ranma- que???? Eso es lo más gracioso que escuché en toda mi vida.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó un golpe. Akane lo había golpeado de nuevo.

-Akane- que es tan gracioso bobo? .

-Haru- Akane, si quieres puedo entrenarte y enseñarte a sacar ese poder en ti. No quiero sonar atrevido, entiendo si no quieres..- comenzó a sentirse nervioso por lo que había dicho cuando Akane le gritó muy emocionada.

-Akane- si!!!! Cuando empezamos?.- dijo con ojos grandes mostrando un brillo de ilusión.

Una gota al estilo anime apareció en la cabeza de Haru.

-Haru- bu. .bu. .bueno, ahora tengo que volver para ayudar a mis padres a desepacar pero mañana podemos empezar a las 9 de la mañana, te parece?

-Akane- siiiiii!!!!! Nos vemos mañana Haru. -y mostró una sonrisa que sólo ella sabe hacer provocando otro sonrojo en Haru.

-Haru- Bien, nos vemos Akane.- Dicho eso el se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta pero antes de irse, tomo la mano de Akane y le dio un beso. Esto, genero un escalofrio en ella y a un Ranma sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo. Jamas habia visto eso en ningun pretendiente porque sabían quien era su prometido. Sin duda Ranma habia encontrado a un oponente y no uno común y corriente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y reaccionaron cuando Haru se marcho.

-Genma- Ranma!!! como puedes permitir que otro bese la mano de tu prometida? y ademas que quiera estar con ella a solas????

Ranma no alcanzo a contestarle cuando Akane hablo.

-Akane- Basta!!! solo fue amable y ademas no veo porque a Ranma le tenga que importar. Ya todos saben que piensa de mi y que quede claro..Es mi desicion si el me entrena o no ..Y DIJE QUE SI!

-Ranma- Es verdad! a quien le importa una niña fea con fuerza de gorila? !!!

-Akane- con fuerza de gorila eh?... ya me cansaste!!!!- y con su mazo lo mando a volar, dejando la sala muy enojada para irse a su habitacion.

Esa noche, todos cenaban tranquilos, nadie hablo del nuevo estudiante y entrenador de Akane.


	2. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO DOS

Luego de la cena, Akane estaba acostada boca arriba pensando en la coincidencia de todo lo transcurrido en el día. Pensó en ir a entrenar a las montañas y apareció Haru como caído del cielo para ayudarla pero lo que más le llamo la atención era cuando el fijo su mirada en sus ojos. Nunca le había pasado, era como si el pudiera ver todo de ella, como si fuera un libro abierto y el sólo se dedicará a leer cada palabra de su vida.

Estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un golpe en la ventana. Era Ranma que venía con una cara sería dispuesto hablar sin insultos o por lo menos hacer el intento.

-Akane- Ranma, que sucede?.

-Ranma- quería saber porque te comportaste extraña frente a ese tal Haru - dijo molesto. - cualquiera que haga una demostración de afecto hacia ti, tu lo mandas a volar.-

-Akane- no se de que estas hablando..

-Ranma- como que no?! Te miro fijo y tu sólo te quedaste quieta y no sólo eso, pusiste una cara de boba cuando te beso la mano!!!! .

-Akane- en primer lugar no se que fue lo que me hizo y en segundo lugar, me tomo desprevenida además no me parecio pervertido.

Esa respuesta hizo que Ranma se acordará de Shinosuke, el muchacho de las montañas que le sostenía la mano mientras caminaban por el bosque y lo que sintió esa vez al pensar que Akane podía amar a otro. Bajo la mirada y dijo con una voz más suave

-Ranma- así que no te molesto lo que hizo... ya veo...- para no demostrarle su miedo, cambio de pregunta.- y a que te refieres con que no sabes que fue lo que te hizo? .

-Akane- cuando me miro a los ojos, no pude moverme, es como si el controlará todo mi cuerpo en ese momento.

-Ranma- ya veo... ese chico no me da buena espina Akane, no deberías bajar la guardia. Hasta te diría que no entrenes con el.

-Akane- que???? Estas loco Ranma, entrenare con el.

-Ranma- a pesar de que te quedaste helada con una mirada, quieres entrenar con el... ?? La loca eres tu!!!

-Akane- a quien le dices loca, bobo?! El hablo de mi verdadera fuerza y me acordé de duo-chan. Como pudo saber lo que tengo en mi interior con sólo verme? Incluso como pudo saber que eres fuerte, si no peleo con tigo?

Akane observó la cara de duda de Ranma y prosiguió..

-Akane- no te acuerdas que el dijo "ella puede ser tan fuerte como tu.." ?

-Ranma- si.. bueno... eso sólo lo dijo por decir... de todas formas lo vigilare. Hay algo que no es común en el.- Dicho esto, se marcho de la habitación de Akane.

Al día siguiente, Akane se encontraba lista, con su gi de entrenamiento y una cola de caballo precalentando mientras Ranma estaba mirándola enojado. Como podía querer quedarse con un extraño?.. por que no le pidió a el que la entrenará?.. Será que ese chico le gusta? Tal vez si el no le hablara con insultos, ella sería mas dulce...o tal vez sólo no le importe.

Estaba en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Haru lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Haru- Muy buenos días Akane. Veo que ya estas calentando. - dijo mirándola dulcemente.

-Akane- Buenos días Haru. Si, estoy lista.- dijo mientras ajustaba su cinturón.

-Haru- Hola Ranma, tu también practicaras? .-

-Ranma- así es. Me gustaría saber que es lo que sabes de las artes marciales.-

-Haru- Akane, me permites practicar con Ranma primero? Prometo que seguire con tigo.

Al decir eso Akane sólo asintió con un sonrojo por la mirada que le regaló Haru mientras Ranma sólo elevaba su aura al notar el comportamiento de Akane.

Ambos chicos se fueron al centro del dojo y Akane observaba sentada a un costado con el resto de la familia que se acomodaron a ver cuando escucharon que los chicos tendrían un combate .

Haru lo miro fijo y por dos minutos se quedó helado, recordando lo que le comento Akane cuando le hablaba de su experiencia. Pensó que tenía que acabarlo rapido.

Ranma empezó la pelea lanzándose sobre su oponente con una patada mientras que Haru sólo se disponía a esquivar con facilidad.

Luego Ranma empezó con su técnica de las castañas calientes y Haru seguía esquivando hasta que con su pie derecho barrio los pies de Ranma, dándole una patada con su pierna izquierda que hizo estrellarlo contra el techo. Ranma no salia de su asombro, como pudo estrellarlo con dos simples golpes? y porque sus ataques fueron mas lentos?... definitivamente Haru no era común y corriente.

Todos miraron asombrados, se hizo un silencio en el dojo hasta que Haru hablo.

-Haru-Ranma, tienes buenas tecnicas. Tu escencia es realmente fuerte.

Ranma solo se paro enfrente de el y tomo una postura de ataque.

-Ranma- de que estas hablando?-

No dejo que respondiera porque se lanzo sobre el con una serie de piñas y patadas para incentivarlo a que el lo ataque para poder hacer el dragon volador pero Haru solo esquivaba y con un rapido movimiento le dio una piña en su estomago dejandolo sin aire.

-Haru- creo que el encuentro se terminó. Akane tu puedes ser tan fuerte como el y te enseñaré a sacar lo mejor de ti.

Akane corrio al lado de Ranma pero el se levanto sin ayuda.

-Ranma- Ella no ira a ningun sitio sola!.

-Haru-Claro que no se ira, que clase de chico piensas que soy? Ella estara aqui.

Nadie se percato de la presencia de un integrante mas de la familia que miraba el encuentro. Era el maestro Happosai.

-Happosai- es sorprendente como controlo la fuerza de Ranma.

-Soun-Maestro, a que se refiere?

-Happosai- No me digan que ustedes dos no se dieron cuenta, par de inutiles!. Me averguenza ser su maestro.

-Genma y Soun- perdonenos maestro!!!!- gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras Soun se quedo arrodillado mirando el piso y Genma hacia la tecnica del tigre caido.

-Nodoka- Diganos Maestro, a que se refiere?

-Happosai- en la antigüedad, muy pocos artistas marciales podian controlar la fuerza de su oponente mediante el aura. Es una habilidad muy rara. Los pocos que podian presentir y leer las auras de los demas, con mucha practica , podian controlar su energia y su aura, es decir la escencia de la persona.

-Nodoka- eso es sorprendente!

-Haru- Akane dime si todavía quieres entrenar.

-Ranma- Ella no estara sola Haru! me quedare con ella en todo momento!!

-Akane- ..Ranma... -ella vio los ojos furiosos de Ranma, normalmente no se opondria pero realmente queria que tanto el como las demas, la tomaran enserio.

\- si Haru.-

-Haru- bien, empecemos afuera.

... continuara


	3. CAPITULO 3

Bueno, antes que nada queria comentarles que investigue un poco sobre el kung fu para seguir con la historia. Pensaba hacer un fanfic corto pero por lo visto seran capitulos largos.

Espero que les guste como sigue la historia. Saludos.

PD: Cuando escriba algo entre parentesis (..) siginifica que el personaje esta pensando. Otra cosa, no lo dije antes pero la voz de Haru es la de Inuyasha .. siempre me gusto.

Mientras Haru se dirigia a la salida del dojo, Ranma le reclamaba a su prometida.

-Ranma- Akane,por que te vas con el?.

-Akane- Ranma, quiero volverme fuerte.

-Ranma- por que!? Dime porque te comportas así con el? Por que quieres que el te entrene?!!!

Akane ya no aguanto más la calma y le contesto..

-Akane- porque ya me cansé que me digas que soy una torpe, bruta y débil!!!! Siempre soy la que no consideras lo suficientemente buena artista marcial como para entrenar conmigo!!!!... la que sólo tiene fuerza de gorila!!!!... esas son siempre las cosas que me dices y nunca te arrepientes!!!!!!

Ranma solo se quedó helado por todo lo que había escuchado. Tenía razón, el siempre decía palabras hirientes pero nisiquiera el sabía porque sólo con ella era así.

-Ranma- Yo..yoo. .. lo siento, no..- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Akane lo interrumpe

-Akane- déjalo así... nunca vas a cambiar, no?.- dijo agachando la cabeza para ocultar una lágrima rebelde que se escapó. Dicho eso, salió afuera en donde la esperaba Haru.

Por su lado, Ranma sintió toda la culpa de lo que ocurría. Prácticamente lanzo a su prometida a los brazos de otro por su comportamiento. Sabía que tenía que cambiar desde Shinosuke pero por su orgullo y timidez, solo siguió comportándose igual.

Una idea se le vino a la mente, tomo un balde de agua fría que se encontraba en el dojo y se transformó en chica. De esa forma podría hacerse pasar por mujer y ver el entrenamiento de Akane.

Una vez que Akane y Haru estaban afuera...

-Haru- Akane, quiero advertirte que el entrenamiento será exigente. Veo mucha fuerza en ti pero por alguna razón no lo controlas.

-Akane- lo se, no importa que tan duro sea el entrenamiento... lo soportare.

-Haru- bien, primero empezaremos a manejar tu chi. . Es la energía de nuestro cuerpo. Para eso quiero que aprendas algo de kung fu. Te enseñare algunas formas que aprendi para que salga tu verdadera fuerza. Existe el Tigre que representa la fuerza, la serpiente la plasticidad y velocidad, la grulla representa el equilibrio y ligereza, el mono la agilidad de los moviemientos, la mantis es la agresividad en los agarres y el dragon es la energia y la serenidad pero sin dejar la fuerza de lado.-

Akane escuchaba con atencion la explicacion de su sensei mientras asentia con cada palabra que el decia.

-Haru- Quiero que empecemos con el Dragon para trabajar tu energia interna y que manejes mas la serenidad que la explosividad.- Haru empieza hacer los movimientos y le explica paso a paso su significado, mientras Akane comienza hacer los movimientos, Haru la observaba.

-Haru- bien Akane, sabes los movimientos básicos pero te falta más elongacion, que te relajes.. no es sólo hacerlo, es concentrarte en tu chi, en tu respiración, para poder aplicar tu fuerza en los moviemientos que se necesite. Eso es lo que no haces, solo cuando te enojas puedes liberar tu fuerza pero no de la forma correcta y la desperdicias.

Quiero que trabajemos en la elongacion y respiración..luego trabajaremos la concentración. Ahora harás la forma del dragon pero con muñequeras y tobilleras de 20 kilos cada una, de acuerdo?

Akane sólo dio un suspiro..si, definitivamente no sería fácil el entrenamiento.

-Haru - bien, comienza.

Cuando Akane lo hacía, una voz familiar para ella hizo que se detuviera.

-Ranko- Hooolaaa!!!... que apuesto eres, como te llamas?? - dijo mientras, abrazaba el brazo derecho de Haru.

-Haru-AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!...QUE CREES QUE HACES RANMA?!?!?!?!...- grito Haru con una expresión de asco y su cara de color azul (imaginen una cara chistosa)

Tanto Ranma como Akane se quedaron soprendidos..¿como si dio cuenta que era Ranma?

-Ranko- que? No se a quien le dices Ranma..yo soy Ranko, la prima de Akane. - dijo, mostrando una cara de inocente.

-Haru - no se como hiciste para disfrazarte de mujer y como pudiste abrazarme así ... -mientras temblaba- pero a mi no me engañas, eres Ranma.!!

-Ranko- Akane... le dijiste de mi maldición?

-Akane- que?? No! ..no se como se dio cuenta..

-Haru- Ranma puedo leer el aura de las personas, no importa como te disfraces..siempre voy a saber que eres tu.- dijo mientras desabrochaba la camisa de Ranko, por desgracia para Haru , los pechos eran reales.

Un hilo rojo de sangre salió por su nariz.

-Haru- QUEEE??? Pe ..pe. ..pe... pero, se que es Ranma.. eres Ranma pero con cuerpo de mujer... no lo entiendo..!!

-Akane- bueno, verás... es una larga historia... -

En ese momento aparece un panda enorme con una pava con agua caliente.

-Haru- .. un momento, ese panda es el hombre Con turbante que vi ayer En la mañana... no entiendo nada!...-

En ese momento el panda se moja con agua caliente y aparece Genma.

-Genma- Verás Haru... Ranma y yo caímos en lo pozos malditos de jusenkyo hace mucho tiempo. Yo caí en el pozo del panda abogado y Ranma en el de la chica ahogada... cada vez que tocamos agua fría, nos convertimos en la maldición.

-Haru-... y debo suponer que cuando te conviertes en mujer, te gustan los hombres??- dijo mirandolo todavia con la cara azul.

-Ranko- ESTAS LOCO!! NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES!

-Haru- entonces porque me llamaste apuesto!?!?!?

-Ranko- porque de esa forma podría vigilar a Akane de un tipo tan raro como tu!

-Haru- me dices a mi raro?!?!?!

-Nodoka- que varonil es mi hijo! Pone en riesgo su hombría con tal de cuidar a su prometida!!

Ranko y Akane se sonrojan y miran el suelo mientras todos aparecían y observaban la escena.

-Haru- que?? Prometida??? Acaso ustedes son prometidos?..

\- Akane- bueno... si...es un compromiso impuesto por nuestros padres- dijo mientras lo miraba con el rostro colorado.

-Haru- vaya.. eso si que no me lo esperaba...(Interesante..)Akane, vuelve a empezar con la forma..-

Así transcurrió el entrenamiento mientras Ranma,ahora convertido en hombre, golpeaba un poste de madera grueso que había cerca de la puerta del dojo, vigilando al nuevo oponente.

La tarde llego y Haru se retiró del dojo, no sin antes besar la mano de Akane. Ella no le parecía malo, hasta le parecía educado por más que sintiera nervios que un chico lo hiciera.

Esa noche luego de la cena Akane estaba lista para dormir cuando Ranma le golpeó la ventana.

-Akane- Ranma, ahora que quieres?

-Ranma- Quiero hablar ...con...tigo..- en ese momento vio como estaba vestida. Tenia un short blanco y una musculosa con tirantes de color verde, era su nuevo pijama.. ¿cómo pudo ser tan ciego en todo el tiempo que se conocían? Akane tenía lo suyo y muy bien escondido.

-Akane- dime..-

-Ranma- aquí no, vamos al techo.

Una vez arriba Ranma le hizo señas para que se sentara al lado de el

-Ranma- Quiero pedirte disculpas por ser un cretino con tigo... no era mi intención herirte. Es que a veces solo abro la boca sin pensar y digo cualquier estupidez.

-Akane- ..Ranma... yo... te entiendo... disculpame por gritarte. . Creo que no era la forma.

-Ranma- no..no.. es mi culpa. Realmente no se porque reaccionó así con tigo.

-Akane - sabes? ... el otro día estuve meditando todo... y llegue a la conclusión que nunca nos vamos a llevar bien si no somos sinceros entre nosotros.

\- Ranma- a.. que te refieres?- lo primero que se le cruzo fue lo de jusenkyo.

-Akane- no empezamos siendo sinceros, cuando llegaste y pensé que eras una chica...

-Ranma- ya te dije que nunca quise verte desnuda, solo fue un accidente!

-Akane- lo se! Y yo siento mucho haberte llamado fenómeno- agachando la cabeza- ..estaba molesta, creo que no eres el único que dice estupideces - mostrando una sonrisa.

Ranma le sonrió en respuesta y se relajó un poco.

-Akane- nunca te expliqué realmente porque no me gustaba perder con un hombre. Ya sabes que en la escuela ,el que me ganará, tenía derechos sobre mi y eso no lo iba a permitir pero no era sólo pelear todas las mañanas sino el hecho que piensen que podian tenerme como un trofeo. Cuando llegaste y me di cuenta que eras un hombre...

-Ranma- ..pensaste que iba a pedirte algo?-

-Akane- si.. para mi, todos los hombres querían sobrepasarse con migo, por eso te veía un pervertido. Además que siempre te vi en situaciones de ese tipo como el día que Ukyo estaba en tu cuarto... o como el dia que Shampoo te beso-mostrando unos ojos asesinos y un aura rojo comenzaba a surgir.

-Ranma- A .. A.. Akane no es mi culpa.. ya sabes que jamás busque nada de eso! No tengo la culpa que ellas se obsesionen...tu..tu siempre fuiste la única - agachó su cabeza para no mostrar el sonrojo en su rostro.- Quiero que entiendas algo, no me educaron para demostrar mis sentimientos y si te hice creer que no sentía nada es porque pensé que de esa forma nadie te atacaria.

Akane no salia del asombro, prácticamente se estaba confesando.

-Akane- y que pasó en jusenkyo? ... era mentira?..

-Ranma- ...mmmm...verás...( ahora que le digo..?)- risa nerviosa

-Akane- Deja de reirte!!.. te dije que teníamos que ser sinceros..no importa si la respuesta es si.- con vos entrecortada, apuntó de llorar.

-Ranma- Yo... rayos!!!! Solo puedo decirte que no era una broma, ni tampoco me deje llevar!!... me cuesta hablar de esto Akane...-

Cuando Akane estaba por decirle algo, Ranma la interrumpió.

-Ranma- es tarde, mejor vamos a dormir.-

Dicho esto, Ranma se levanto y Akane lo imitó. Una vez que ella se acostó pensó si después de esta charla, las cosas cambiarían entre ellos y si realmente podía ser tan fuerte como Haru dijo.

Por otro lado Ranma no podía dormir, la sensación de que alguien más podía conquistarla por ser atento y amable lo invadía. Era algo que sencillamente no podía competir por su orgullo y timidez pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo para evitar que se aleje de el.

Al día siguiente Haru se dirigia al dojo cuando en la puerta se encontro a Ranma con cara de pocos amigos.

-Haru- Hola Ranma, porque esa cara?..¿sin resentimientos?

-Ranma- .. Te advierto que te estare vigilando.. Si le pones una mano encima a Akane, me las pagaras.-

-Haru- No se por quien me tomas.. admito que ella es atractiva y que desperto mi interes pero jamas actuaria asi.. a menos que ella...-

-Ranma- callate!! ni lo pienses, conozco a Akane!.. ella no es de esa clase de chica.-

-Haru- no,.. no lo es, hasta que se canse de tus palabras , claro..-

Cuando Ranma le iba a contestar, aparecio una bicicleta y una chica china muy feliz de verlo. Despues que paso el evento bochornoso de la boda fallida, Shampoo pensaba que podia tener una oportunidad con el aunque su abuela le habia advertido que era una batalla perdida.

-Shampoo- Ni hau Ranma!!- abrazandolo como siempre.

-Ranma- Shampoo sueltame por favor antes que..- pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque un enorme mazo lo hizo volar por lo cielos.

-Akane- Es el colmo.. el nunca va a cambiar. Despues de todo lo que paso, no puede ser que todavia crea que las cosas podrian ser diferentes.- dijo con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-Shampoo- Veo que chica violenta es la que no cambia... Creo que asi podre tener una posibilidad con Ranma.

-Akane- De que estas hablando Shampoo?

-Shampoo- Sigues siendo una golpeadora, asi que hombre poder quererte?

-Akane- no puedo creer que con el tiempo que sigues aqui no puedas hablar bien y si un hombre no me quiere, no es problema tuyo!

-Shampoo-.. ja.. eso lo veremos.. Ranma ya no ser un niño Akane.. pronto querra mujer de verdad y con tigo solo ver gorila-

-Akane- ya me tienes cansada!!!! te demostrare que puedo ser una mujer de verdad sin tener que arrastrarme por un hombre y que puedo ser mas fuerte que tu!-

Normalmente no diria eso pero ya estaba cansada de las burlas y que la miren como un ser inferior.

-Shampoo- estar retandome Akane?.. perfecto!. Dar tiempo de prepararte.. en un mes aqui pelear y si yo gano, quedarme con Ranma.. si tu ganar, me retiro para siempre, que decir? (esto es perfecto, le ganare en su propio dojo!)

-Akane- perfecto!!-

Una vez que aceptaron el reto, Shampoo se retiro como vino mientras Haru veia la preocupacion y enojo de Akane en sus ojos.

-Haru- Buenos dias Akane..perdon pero vi lo que paso...

-Akane- eh?.. Bu.. bu.. buenos dias Haru, lo siento.. no te vi jeje.

-Haru- no te preocupes, entiendo la situacion. Si ayuda de algo, en un mes podrias estar lista.

-Akane- bien, no hay tiempo que perder... quiero agradecerte Haru, eres el primero que cree que puedo lograrlo.- una sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro desapareciendo en segundos el enojo.

-Haru- Gracias a ti-

-Akane- humm.. porque?-

-Haru- .. por escuchar- dijo, mientras caminaba hacia el dojo, dejando a una Akane sonriendo. Por primera vez sintio que podia hacerse respetar ante todas las prometidas.

continuara..


	4. CAPITULO 4

Un chico con trenza se acercaba al Dojo Tendo muy enojado por la forma que lo despacharon de ahi y por todo el camino que tuvo que recorrer para volver.

-Ranma- ya estoy cansado de sus reacciones.. no hice nada malo para que me golpeara.. si tan solo confiara en mi.- dijo dando un suspiro, pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Kasumi- Hola Ranma, Akane te hizo volar de nuevo?.- pregunto la hija mayor del Sr. Tendo con una pequeña risa por la expresion de el.

-Ranma- Hola Kasumi... si, esa marimacho lo hizo de nuevo pero como siempre fue sin motivo alguno.- dijo molesto.

-Kasumi- me acompañas a comprar la comida del almuerzo? necesito hablar contigo Ranma- sin dejar de sonreir como siempre.

-Ranma- Claro Kasumi... de que se trata?-

-Kasumi- .. veras Ranma, se que no debo meterme por eso no hare una pregunta directa pero me preocupa Akane... nuestra madre hubiera querido que ella fuera feliz. Lo sabes no?- dijo mientras caminaban y ella mirando al frente para que el no se sintiera intimidado ni acorralado.

-Ranma- humm.. si, seguro que si ..( a donde quiere llegar?)

-Kasumi- Se que ella puede ser algo violenta y temperamental pero es asi solo cuando la provocan, de lo contrario es una chica dulce y bondadosa. Ayuda a todos, no importa quien sea, ni la situacion.. ella siempre estara ahi. -

En ese momento el recordo la vez que se ofrecio para cubrirlo contra Kuno el primer dia de clases o la vez que le dijo que lo llevaba en su espalda cuando el Dr. Tofu hizo que perdiera la movilidad de sus piernas con un ligero toque en su cadera, pero a pesar que el la desprecio, ella lo mojo y la llevo como chica en su espalda hasta la casa. Otro recuerdo no tan lejano vino a su mente y fue cuando ella arriesgo su vida por el... a pesar que el fue un imbecil muchas veces, ella estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por el.

Kasumi siguio hablando, sacandolo de sus recuerdos.

-Kasumi- Se que ella no sabe cocinar pero sigue practicando sin rendirse a pesar de las criticas o que no tiene un cuerpo tan desarrollado como algunas, pero ella intenta hasta lo imposible por las personas que le importan..-

-Ranma- Kasumi .. yoo.. se que ella lo intenta-

-Kasumi- De verdad te importa Akane?..

-Ranma-.. que?? yooo... mmmm.. bueno, podria... - un miedo empezo a recorrer su cuerpo, ¿como podia contestarle eso? El panico llena su mente con solo pensarlo.

-Kasumi- No quiero entrometerme pero necesito saber que ella se esfuerza por alguien que le corresponde. Prefiero ver sus lagrimas por un corazon roto que por una humillacion. Se que a ella le doleria mas lo segundo.

\- Ranma- Kasumi yoo... s..ssss..si... (no puedo creerlo, dije que si! ahora dos palabras mas.. vamos!!!! yo puedo!!!).. me.. me importa... solo que no se como expresarlo. -

Kasumi le sonrio, sintiendo la tranquilidad. Sabia que a el le costaba mucho reconocerlo pero ella necesitaba saber si su hermana tenia que seguir o desistir.

-Kasumi- Te agradezco Ranma... disculpame por mi intromision, se que te costo mucho decirlo, pero ella es mi hermana pequeña.-

-Ranma- si, lo se... yo creo que haria lo mismo si estubiera en tu lugar. -

-Kasumi- Se que todo saldra bien.. solo sigue lo que diga tu corazon.- una vez aclarado sus dudas, cambio de tema- Mira! llegamos a la tienda, entremos.

En el dojo Akane seguia con sus muñequeras y tobilleras tratando de hacer el dragon pero se le dificultaba mucho hacerlo correctamente.

-Haru- Mas relajada Akane.. No pienses, solo hazlo.-

-Akane- no puedo.- dijo dando un suspiro de derrota, dejando las muñequeras y tobilleras a un costado.- Estoy realmente enojada, no puedo relajarme...-

\- Haru- Lo se... mira, porque no intenamos meditar un poco. sientate y cruza las piernas luego relaja tus brazos en tus rodillas y pon tus manos abiertas.- Akane le hace caso y lo mira con cara enfadada, no pensaba que funcionaria y en un mes tenia un encuentro con su peor enemigo.- ahora cierra lo ojos quiero que respires por la nariz y exales por la boca.. visualiza tu objetivo...-

-Akane- Listo..-

Lo primero que visualizo fue a Shampoo sonriendole como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando se burlaba de ella.

-Haru- Ahora quiero que veas tus miedos. ¿A que le temes?-

En ese momento, sintio miedo al imaginar la posibilidad de hacerse realidad algunas imagenes como siendo derrotada por ella, a Ranma abrazandola y correspondiendo sus besos; devorando sus labios y su cuello como cuando se come su comida gustoso...la mirada de lastima de el y los comentarios de todos.. "Akane no es muy fuerte".. " definitivamernte Shampoo es mejor esposa y dara buenos hijos".." con una esposa como ella, Ranma nunca morira de hambre".. pero lo que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de pena y tristeza, fue la voz de ranma diciendo " Shampoo, te amo".

-Akane- NOOO!!!- dijo levantandose de un salto y tomando la posicion de la forma de dragon. Una vez que comenzo dejo de pensar en los movimientos y simplemente dejo fluir su energia con cada paso respirando y exalando, golpenado con fuerza cada miedo que se le cruzo por su mente para luego dejarse llevar sintiendose liviana como si fuera aire hasta terminar.

Haru miraba asombrado lo bien que lo aprendio en tan solo dos dias. Definitivamente en un mes seria un oponente muy fuerte.

-Haru- grandioso Akane! lo hiciste! solo que te falta estirar un poco mas pero de todas formas fue genial.-

-Akane- No puedo creerlo.. ahora entiendo cuando dices que me relaje.-

-Haru- Exacto, ahora quiero que hagas el dragon pero con las muñequeras y tobilleras de 30 kilos cada una para que perfecciones-

Una gota al estilo anime se formo en la cabeza de Akane.

Una vez que Kasumi y Ranma llegaron de hacer las compras, el se dirigio al dojo y la vio asombrado. Era la primera vez que la vio hacer algo mas que romper ladrillos y por primera vez pudo notar lo buena que puede ser con un buen entrenamiento. Vio la determinacion, la fuerza y el brillo en sus ojos con cada paso que ella daba. No era un entrenamiento para matar a alguien como lo hizo Shampoo, ni tampoco para tirar filosas armas a los enemigos como Ukyo.. era un entrenamiento para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y ella sin proponerselo, en cada salto, golpe, patada y bloqueo, demostraba el gusto que tenia de practicar las artes marciales. Ese mismo gusto que tenia el.

Sin darse cuenta, aparecio una sonrisa en su rostro como cuando la vio luchar con cientos de chicos el primer dia de clases cuando llego al Dojo Tendo.

-Haru- Bien Akane, lo hiciste muy bien hoy. Mañana trabajaremos los saltos, ahora tengo que irme a mi casa a almorzar.-

-Akane- Si. Mi hermana seguro esta por hacer el almuerzo tambien. Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora?-

-Haru- oh no.. puede ser mañana a la tarde? es que a la mañana tengo que acompañar a mi padre al medico-

-Akane- Si, no hay problema. El esta bien?-

-Haru- Si, es solo una revision de rutina pero tengo que acompañarlo. Bien, nos vemos linda Akane-

Porvocando un sonrojo innevitable en ella y a un Ranma celoso en la puerta del Dojo.

-Ranma- Vaya Akane... no sabia que los cumplidos forman parte de tu entrenamiento..- mirando con rabia a Haru.

-Akane- Ranma no empieces.. tu podrias entrenar los modales por empezar.-

-Ranma- a si????... entonces disculpate por mandarme a volar por todo Nerima sin razon!!-

-Haru- calmate Ranma, fue solo un cumplido. No sabia que eras tan celoso.-

-Ranma- quien estaria celoso de..?!?!?! -

Iba a decir algo mas cuando se acordo de la conversacion que tuvo con Akane.

-Ranma- ... olvidalo, no tengo porque dar explicaciones a alguien como tu... Akane, Kasumi esta haciendo el almuerzo-

-Akane- de acuerdo- dijo mirando a Ranma, para luego girarse a su izquierda para ver a Haru- bien, nos vemos a la tarde Haru.-

-Haru- si, nos vemos. Adios Ranma- dijo mirando se retiraba sin esperar respuesta de el.

-Ranma- JUM... Akane, todavia no me contestaste..-

-Akane- a que te refieres?- mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con una toalla y tomaba agua.

-Ranma- porque quieres entrenar con el?.. es decir.. porque no me lo pediste a mi?.-pregunto ocultando su rostro con su flequillo.

-Akane- .. que hubieras dicho?... cual de todas tus burlas habrian salido de tu boca?.- dijo mirandolo con seriedad.-

-Ranma- te sorprendería saber que te entrenaria sin peros.. -

-Akane- ja eso si es gracioso.. dime alguna vez si no te burlaste de mi.- espero unos minutos y luego continuó hablando.- o dime si alguna vez me tomaste enserio. . - otros minutos en silencio ..- lo ves? El resultado sería el mismo.

-Ranma- esta bien, lo aceptó.-

Akane lo miro sorprendida

-Akane -(¿que?..por fin está reconociendo algo)

-Ranma - ...por lo menos me dirás porque quieres volverte más fuerte?

-Akane- bueno, es que quiero ser mejor. Nada más. Si puedo sentirme tan fuerte como cuando usaba el traje, ya no sería a la que todos tienen que salvar. Ni causaría tantos problemas.- dijo ocultando el rostro.

Pensó en decirle sobre el duelo que tendría con Shampoo pero se arrepintió. Tal vez el se opondria, así que prefirió decirselo más tarde.

-Kasumi- chicos! Ya va a estar la comida!.-

-Akane- ya vamos!. Es mejor que tome un baño.

Sin decir más, se retiró dejando a Ranma muy pensativo. Sabía que con Akane no podía usar el pergamino de los Saotome para conquistarla pero tenía que hacer algo para cambiar las cosas. De pronto, la imagen de una persona vino a su mente..no podía perder nada con intentar.

En el almuerzo todos se reunieron para comer pero Ranma no podia dejar de mirarla de reojo. Se insultaba a si mismo por ser tan bobo, tal vez sus pechos no era tan desarrollados como Shampoo o Ukyo pero tenia buenas caderas y una linda sonrisa. De pronto todos los defectos que siempre le decia, se esfumaron. Solo veia sus cualidades y lo bien que se sentia admirarlos.

-Soun- Akane como vas con tu entrenamiento?-

-Akane- Bien papa, hoy por fin pude terminar la del dragon sin tropesarme-

-Soun- ya veo.. no puedo creer que despues de todo estes aprendiendo Kung Fu. Dime hija, acaso dejaste el estilo libre?- dijo preocupado por la respuesta.

-Akane- no papa! como se te ocurre! solo estoy aprendiendo para poder mezclar algunos ataques con el estilo libre, podria mejorar mis tecnicas.

-Soun- esa es mi hija!-

-Nodoka- por algo es la heredera del Dojo Tendo, seguro lo lograras Akane. - dijo mirandola con mucha ternura.

Akane siempre le gusto verla sonreir, si bien no tiene muchos recuerdos de su madre, la mama de Ranma la hacia sentir mas sercana a su difunta madre.

-Happosai- Akane, dime si Haru te hablo algo mas aparte de las formas que estas haciendo..-Por primera vez Happosai se mostro serio.

-Akane- no, solo me dijo que siguiera haciendolo con peso para mejorar, porque?-

-Happosai- humm... bien, si logras que te enseñe controlar el aura, seras muy fuerte Akane.

Akane recordo del duelo con Shampoo y realmente sintio mucha angustia. ¿Podra lograrlo?..

Durante la tarde Ranma fue en busca de la unica persona que conoce hace tiempo a la autora de sus sentimientos. Sabia que necesitaba ayuda pero por desgracia no contaba con mucha gente. No podia recurrir a Ukyo, ella acepto los sentimientos que el tenia con Akane y con mucho pesar se mudo un poco lejos para estudiar Cheff, Nabiki se fue a estudiar y aunque viviera ahi, sabia que su ayuda seria muy cara, sus padres y el tio Soun definitivamente no.. ellos tratarian de casarlos de inmediato y ya quedo demostrado que si se meten, lo arruinan.

Podia contar con Kasumi pero en la casa con tantos entrometidos no podria lograr mucho, asi que recurrio al prometido de Kasumi.. si... el Dr. Tofu.

-Ranma- Buenas tardes Dr. me gustaria hablar con Ud.

-Dr Toffu- Ranma! hace tiempo que no te veia por aqui..en que puedo ayudarte?-

Una vez que ingreso a su consultorio, se sento y miro el piso. Se sentia apenado pero no podia retroceder ahora.

-Ranma- bueno, yo vine aqui para pedir ayuda pero necesito que quede como un secreto.-

Toffu lo miro y sin dudarlo acepto.

-Dr. Toffu- puedes confiar en mi Ranma, no dire nada. Ahora cuentame que te sucede?

-Ranma- Un chico se mudo cerca de la casa de los Tendo y esta entrenando a Akane..-

-Dr. Toffu- AHH!! Si!!.. Kasumi me comento que hay un chico que esta interesado en aprender el estilo libre pero que por ahora esta enseñandole lo que sabe a la pequeña Akane.-

-Ranma- Bueno lo que sucede es que se que el no solo esta interesado en aprender el estilo libre...- dijo apretando los dientes- .. tambien quiere a Akane..-

-Dr. Toffu- dime Ranma, eso te preocupa?-

-Ranma- que? bu..bueno yo... no se... es un extraño que llego.. y creo que ella deberia tener mas cuidado- pero el Dr. lo interrumpio-

-Dr. Toffu- no puedes seguir asi.. tienes que ser sincero con tigo mismo. Si no lo haces, nadie podra ayudarte- dijo seriamente.- ahora dime, que es lo que te preocupa y por que?- mirandolo fijamente.

No pudo mirarlo a la cara. Era un tema muy dificil para el.

-Ranma-... no quiero perder a Akane. Le presta mas atencion a el y se que tiene motivos para que le interese otro chico. Yo... yo fui un idiota con ella muchas veces, pero ahora quiero a la Akane que estaba dispuesta a casarse con migo sin dudar. (quiero a esa chica que me acepto siempre somo soy, sin importarle lo demas)-

El Dr. no podia creerlo, realemente estaba aceptando sus sentimientos con ella. Recordo cuando llego por primera vez cuando era un chico inmaduro de 16 años.

-Dr. Toffu- bien Ranma y yo que puedo hacer?-

-Ranma- es que no se como llegar a ella, se que no puedo corregir el pasado pero tal vez pueda despertar el interes en ella; Ud. la conoce desde que era una niña.. tal vez pueda darme algun consejo.

-Dr Toffu- veras, una vez te dije que si le dabas su espacio verias a la dulce Akane.. ella siempre se mostro a la defensiva con tigo. ¿Por que no eres mas amable con ella?-

-Ranma- hable con ella la otra noche, lo que sucede es que no puedo ser mas amable que ese chico bobo con todos en la casa.. De inmediato se meterian y nos casarian. - dijo mostrando enojo en su rostro.

-Dr. Toffu- bien.. y porque no eres amable cuando nadie los ve?, piensalo! durante el dia muestrale una sonrisa y durante la noche podrias tener algun detalle, como preguntarle de su entrenamiento.. o fijarte en sus intereses.. La conozco muy bien. Se que a ella le gustaria que le tengan en cuenta siempre.-

Un "click" hizo en su cabeza.. ¿como no se habia dado cuenta? siempre tenia competencia con las locas de sus seguidoras y el nunca le dio su lugar como su prometida por temor. Ni tampoco la tenia en cuenta para entrenar, como la vez que se fue con su padre y Ukyo y no le dijo nada.. ella se preocupo y lo fue a buscar. Era hora de cambiar.

-Ranma- tiene razon Dr. ya se me ocurrio algo!! podria volver si necesitara otro consejo?.. ya sabe.. .-

-Dr Toffu- seria un placer.. pero antes que hagas algo, quiero que pienses muy bien lo que haras porque no quiero verla llorar Ranma, hay mucha gente que la vio sufrir y que la quiere. Asi que piensa bien, si lo haces no hay marcha atras.-

-Ranma- Descuide, esta vez no me arrepentire.-

Con esa promesa al Dr. y con una idea en la cabeza, se marcho del consultorio hacia el Dojo Tendo. El plan para conquistarla estaba en marcha.

Continuara...


	5. CAPITULO 5

Mientras se dirigía al Dojo ideó un plan, ya que sabía que con Akane todo tenía que estar bien planeado. Pensó en lo que menciono el Dr. Toffu cuando dijo que se preocupara en los intereses de ella y en los detalles así que lo primero que tenia que hacer es hablar con Kasumi.

Necesitaba la ayuda de alguien en la casa y ella era la suficientemente discreta como para cumplir con su meta.

Cuando llego a la casa, vio que se dirigía a colgar la ropa.

-Ranma- Kasumi necesito pedirte un favor.-

-Kasumi- claro, dime en que puedo ayudarte?-

-Ranma- Veras...es sobre Akane..yo quiero acercarme mas a ella pero no se como ... asi que hablé con el Dr. Toffu y me ayudó a pensar que hacer, pero necesito ayuda.-

-Kasumi- oh! Que alegría Ranma.- dijo sonriente- eso demuestra que estas madurando.

Ranma se sonrojo y miro a otro lado.

\- Ranma - emmm .. si, bueno... lo que necesito saber es si me puedes decir sobre los intereses de ella y si podías guardar el secreto .-

-Kasumi- claro, puedes confiar en mi. Y sobre sus intereses.. bueno ya sabes que a ella le gusta las artes marciales-

-Ranma- si pero me refiero si tiene algún otro interés.

-Kasumi- huummmmmmm... bueno, quiere aprender a cocinar. El otro día intentó hacer pan al vapor pero no le fue muy bien.-

-Ranma- la cocina, claro!!!.. gracias kasumi! -

Salió corriendo hacia la librería en la que, hace tiempo atrás, compro unas revistas de cocina para Akane. Se le ocurrió que está vez podría probar con comida occidental y si la suerte lo acompañaba, esa tienda podia tener algo de eso.

-Ranma- Buenas tardes, estoy buscando estoy buscando libros de cocina pero de comida occidental.

-Vendedora- Buenas tardes joven, no estoy segura..déjeme ver.- luego de unos minutos- es su día de suerte, tenemos este- dijo mientras se lo mostraba.

-Ranma- "recetas sencillas" excelente! Lo llevo. - una vez que pagó el libro y se retiró del lugar, fue hacia el supermercado para buscar los ingredientes de una receta que le interesó.

Cuando llego a la casa, dejo las cosas en la cocina aprovechando que Akane y su madre no estaban y le explico a Kasumi su plan para que sepa porque a compro lo que habia en las bolsas.

Esa noche, Akane estaba por acostarse cuando Ranma toco la puerta.

-Akane- Hola, que sucede?

-Ranma- emmm bueno, cuando acompañe a Kasumi a comprar pasamos por una librería y vi esto... pensé que tal vez te podía interesar.- dándole la bolsa con el libro.

-Akane- que?... cocina occidental? Es... enserio? (Pero siempre dice que cocino horrible..)

-Ranma- bueno, creo que si no puedes cocinar comida de aquí, tal vez puedas cocinar comida de otro lugar... se que siempre logras lo que te propones..- escondió su rostro con su flequillo, ya no aguantaba más la vergüenza pero estaba desidido a mejorar las cosas.

-Akane- de... verdad? -mostrando ilusión en sus ojos- gracias, lo intentaré Ranma- mostrando la sonrisa que hacía latir más rápido el corazón de el y que hacía bastante no le regalaba.

-Ranma- (se ve muy linda) .. hay algo más, en la página 34 vi una receta que me parecio muy fácil y compré los ingredientes... tal vez quieras... probar hacerla-

-Akane- (que le pasa? ) que atento eres Ranma, mañana lo hare-

-Ranma- claro... que descances- no dejo que le respondiera porque salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo para entrar a su habitacion- ( bien, no fue muy difícil.. y la verdad que me gustó que me mirara así.. )

Al día siguiente, Akane se levanto temprano para ir a la cocina

-Akane- (Ranma me regaló este libro... cuando quiere puede ser lindo. Si tan sólo fuera así para siempre con migo..)

Pero cuando llego a la cocina vio a Ranma esperandola.

-Akane- Hola Ranma, que haces aquí?

-Ranma- bueno pensé que podíamos hacerlo juntos...-

-Akane- lo dices enserio? .. ahhh ya se... no quieres comer comida tóxica, asi que quieres vigilar que hago no? -

-Ranma- que? Sólo te estoy ofreciendo hacer algo juntos! ( es el colmo que lea la mente... como se dio cuenta si no le dije nada todavía? )

-Akane- hummm si.. si .. claro... bien, buscaré la página. .."torta de aceite"... se necesitan 3 huevos 1 taza de leche 1 taza de aceite 1 taza de azúcar, 3 cucharadas pequeñas de escencia de vainilla y 2 tazas de harina leudante...-

-Ranma- ya tengo todo aquí-

-Akane- bien, leeré el procedimiento.. Cómo hacer la Torta de aceite paso a paso...Enmantecar y enharinar un molde..dejar calentando 15 min el horno a temperatura media. Poner los huevos y el azúcar y batir bien.. agregar el aceite y la escencia de vainilla. Luego agregar la leche alternando con la harina, y llevar al horno a unos 35'. a horno medio.. que receta más extraña, nunca vi a Kasumi hacer una torta así.

-Ranma- es occidental, ellos cocinan diferente.

-Akane- bien, empezaré a separar la harina, tu puedes preparar el molde..-

-Ranma- de acuerdo- dijo pero mirandola de reojo para ver si agarraba la harina y efectivamente, puso dos tazas de Harina en un recipiente.

-Akane- listo, ahora separa la azúcar y yo el aceite y la leche.

-Ranma- bien...(por ahora todo está funcionando...)

-Akane- empecemos... batir los huevos con el azúcar... veamos... - Justo cuando estiró la mano, agarró la sal en vez del azúcar pero Ranma se dio cuenta y se abalanzó hacia ella.

-Ranma- espera no!!!!!..

Con un rapido movimiento le saco el salero de la mano pero con la mala suerte que la sal fue a parar sobre Akane.

-Akane- RRRRAAAAANNMAAAAA!!

-Ranma- E...e.. espera... no te enojes..!!! Deja que..- en ese momento Akane le tira la taza de leche en la cara.- QUE HACES!! ESTABAS POR PONERLE SAL EN VEZ DE AZÚCAR!

En ese momento Ranma toma el recipiente de harina y se lo tira en la cara.

-Akane- ya lo había medido!!! ... Así que quieres pelea, eh?- toma los huevos y empieza arrojarlos mientras el esquivo a dos, recibió un tercero en la cara.

-Ranma- toma esto!!!- dijo mientras agarró a los otros huevos persiguiendola por la cocina y ella trataba de salir de la mira de el.

-Akane- jajajaja atrapame si puedes!. - mientras agarró la taza de aceite y un poco de harina para arrojarselo a la cara.

-Ranma- puaaaaaj!! Que asco!.. me las pagarás Tendo!.- pero cuando el quiso perseguirla se resbaló con algunas gotas de aceite que se habían caído y su cuerpo quedó en el piso con la espalda sobre el suelo.

Cuando Akane a se dio cuenta sólo empezó a reír como nunca lo había hecho y cuando se acercó para ayudarlo se resfalo también pero cayó sobre el.

Los dos se miraron en silencio perdidos en la mirada del otro como si el mundo no existiera.

-Ranma- (tal vez si le dijera que me gusta verla reír como ahora... o si le robara un beso...)

-Akane- (que me pasa? .. porque mi corazón late muy fuerte? ... si tan sólo estos momentos con el fueran para siempre. .)

-Nodoka- vaya... que lindos se ven- tapándose la boca mientras se reía al verlos sucios en el suelo.

-Ranma- mamá! Ehhh... nosotros sólo nos caímos.. -

-Akane- si, no es lo que parece.. estábamos cocinando... yo... Ranma hay que limpiar... -

-Ranma- si, es verdad...-dijo mientras hacia una risa nerviosa

Una vez que la cocina quedó limpia, los dos se retiraron hacia sus habitaciones para cambiarse.

-Akane- (por alguna razón me siento bien.. hace mucho que no reia así..no seas tonta, el... sólo fue amable..mejor tomo un baño)

-Ranma- (no se si lo arruine... no creo... ella se veía feliz... hasta con harina en su rostro se veía linda).

La tarde llego y Haru entraba al dojo con la misma sonrisa amable para Akane y la cara sería para Ranma.

-Haru- Hola Akane como has estado?

-Akane- Hola Haru bien y tu?

-Haru- mejor ahora que veo esa sonrisa

Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ese chico lograba cosas que jamás pensó que alguien pudiera hacer.

Ranma lo notó y se molestó.

-Ranma- bien Akane, ya puedes empezar tu entrenamiento... yo quiero hacer katas.- dirigiéndose al centro del dojo.

-Akane- (bobo... te da lo mismo no?)

-Haru- bien Akane para hoy quiero que me demuestres que sabes hacer el dragón .. practicaremos los saltos y aterrizajes...y por último te enseñaré la grulla. Preparada? Empieza...-

Cuando Akane estaba por comenzar, Haru la detiene.

-Haru- espera!... se me olvidó mencionar que tienes que estar con las muñequeras y tobilleras de 30 kilos puestas durante todo el entrenamiento.

-Akane- si.. (debo lograrlo..) y porque?

-Haru- porque cada peso que tengas en tus manos y pies representarán tus miedos y problemas... tus objetivos y metas. ... siempre estarán presentes y tu debes acostumbrarte a ellos. El esfuerzo que hagas para terminar con los movimientos de forma correcta, será el esfuerzo que tendrás que hacer para vencer.

Una vez que se colocó las pesas, inició el dragon sin embargo sintió la dificultad de la tarea.

Cuando termino, Haru le indicó que volviera hacerlo y que lo tendría que repetir hasta que lo terminara sin errores y sin demostrar sentimiento alguno en su rostro.

-Haru- no muestres molestias, nunca demuestres nada en una forma de kung fu, en un kata o en combate .. se neutra.. déjate llevar por la energía de los movimientos Akane y no pienses en nada... de nuevo...

-Ranma- (jamás vi un entrenamiento así... en cuanto Akane no pueda más, interrumpire el entrenamiento.)

-Haru- no haremos otra cosa hasta que logres lo que te pido. De nuevo... más relajada Akane.. Otra vez..

Así estuvieron dos horas más.

-Akane- no siento mis brazos y mis piernas. ..

-Haru- acostumbrate a ellos.. sólo termina..

-Akane- (que me acostumbré a ellos?..concentrate Akane.. eres una Tendo. Los Tendo jamás se rinden).

Sus movimientos se volvieron más fluidos, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna. Haru vio su aura emanar de ella y por unos segundos, un dragón aparecía y desaparecía con cada golpe que ella hacía. Esta figura rondaba a su al rededor, como acechando a su enemigo.

Cuando Akane termino, la figura desapareció. Ranma no pudo ver el dragon pero sintió un frío que erizo su piel y provenía de Akane. Pero lo que le preocupo fue saber si ella estaba lista para soportar ese poder. Conociendo el carácter explosivo de ella, contener un poder así podría ser peligroso para ella misma y para los demás.

-Haru- excelente.. sabía que lo lograrias. Ahora practicaremos los saltos y aterrizajes. Ven, vamos afuera.

Akane no sentía sus piernas y no sabía cuanto más aguantaría del entrenamiento de hoy pero tenía que lograrlo... en casi un mes pelearia con Shampoo y quería ganar por su orgullo y por el.

-Haru- bien Akane, quiero saltes al techo.

Akane lo mira sorprendida

-Akane- que??? Noo!. .. no puedo..

-Haru- eso era antes... ahora quiero que saltes al techo. Quiero que lo hagas como yo. Así. - dijo mientras flexiono sus rodillas y saltó. - concentrate..

Akane flexiono e hizo un pequeño salto pero con su cuerpo cansado y las pesas, el salto fue patético provocando una pequeña risa en Ranma que ella no escuchó.

Intentó de nuevo pero nada...Otra vez y nada...

-Akane- Haru, no puedo!! Tengo las pesas y el cuerpo cansado..

-Haru- acostumbrate a ellos... así como te acostumbraste a sus provocaciones e insultos.

Ranma detuvo sus katas al escuchar eso. ¿a que se refería con eso? ¿que provocaciones...? ¿que insultos? Tenía que averiguar que pasaba con Akane de inmediato.

Akane concentró la fuerza que tenía y logró hacer un salto más alto pero no llego al techo. Haru la vio exhausta y saltó a su lado.

-Haru- bien hecho, fue todo por hoy. Lo hiciste muy bien linda Akane. - dijo ayudandola a levantarse. - luego lo intentaremos de nuevo te parece?.

-Akane- si, gracias Haru. A que hora vendrás mañana?

\- Haru- mañana quiero que descances. Avanzaste mucho en muy poco tiempo y para seguir, necesito que tu cuerpo este bien. Puedes elongar mañana pero nada más, de acuerdo?

-Akane- pero tengo que...

-Haru- no. .. sólo tienes que descanzar.- beso su mano y le susurró al oido- lo lograrás .- y se marchó.

Ranma no aguantaba sus celos. Pensaba que todo lo que hacía no tenía sentido pero sabía que ella pasó por situaciones parecidas como la vez que dejo que vaya a una cita con Kodashi para ayudarla.

Sintio lo mismo que paso ella cientos de veces y reconoció que Akane valía oro.. el tenia que quedarse con ella.

Cuando Haru salió de la casa de los Tendo, Ranma se interpuso en su camino.

-Haru- que sucede Ranma? A caso quieres practicar?-dijo mostrando una sonrisa de costado y con los ojos cerrados.

-Ranma- quiero saber acerca de los insultos y provocaciones ... - mostrando rabia en sus ojos.

-Haru- ja. . Y porque debería decírtelo? Es algo que deberías saber.-

-Ranma- que..? No, no lo se.. dímelo ahora mismo!

-Haru- no me gustan los chismes. Y además, es algo que estamos manejando solo los dos. - dijo mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

-Ranma - espera! .. tu crees que la estas entrenando bien?... Sabes si ella está lista?... Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que hizo allá adentro! -

Haru se detuvo para girar su cabeza y mirarlo a la cara

-Haru- sigues sin confiar en ella verdad?.. - Ranma solo lo miro sin entender, así que continuó - esto sólo es una demostración.. un inicio. Todavía tiene que seguir nivelandose pero estoy seguro que lo logrará... Mientras ella supera los límites de su fuerza, tu superas los tuyos en estupidez jaja!

Ranma tiro un golpe pero el sólo saltó y desapareció entre los árboles para ingresar a su casa por el patio.

No podía soportarlo más... tenía que averiguar que es lo que estaba pasando y apoyarla.. después de todo, ella siempre lo ayudó.

-Ranma- (solo los dos eh??... eso lo veremos).-

Continuará...


End file.
